Our True Feeling
by Hikaru Sora 14
Summary: 'Tempatmu bukanlah disini, Shikamaru! Aku tahu, jika sebenarnya kau menyadari semua ini sejak awal /Bagaimana dengan dirimu yang nyata? Apakah dirinya juga mencemaskanku seperti kau yang mencemaskanku disini? Apakah dirinya juga menyayangiku seperti kau yang menyayangiku disini? Apakah dirinya juga mencintaiku seperti kau yang mencintaiku disini, hm'
1. Chapter 1

'Our True Feeling'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Nara Shikamaru X Sabaku No Temari

Rate: T

Warning: typo, cerita gaje, missing word, semi-canon, OOC dll.

Summary:_'Cinta memang tak pernah kita ketahui kemana arah anak panahnya akan berlabuh. Ketika perasaan cinta itu hadir, terdapat dua pilihan yang dapat kita putuskan terhadapnya. Menerimanya atau bahkan menolaknya, dan saat ini pilihan pertama 'lah yang menjadi keputusan seorang Sabaku no Temari terhadap Shikamaru.'_

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

><p>"Temari-<em>Nee<em>, apa kau sudah selesai mengemasi pakaianmu?" Tanya Kankurou saat dirinya memasuki kamar penginapan Temari, untuk sekedar memastikan persiapan yang telah dilakukan oleh satu-satunya kakak perempuan di keluarga Sabaku tersebut.

Hari ini-atau lebih tepatnya satu minggu setelah perang dunia ninja ke-empat berakhir-Gaara, Kankurou dan juga Temari memutuskan untuk kembali ke Sunagakure, setelah sebelumnya mereka mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit Konoha karena luka-luka yang mereka dapatkan pada saat perang berlangsung.

Kankurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas tatkala mendapati Temari tengah menatap ke arah balkon kamar penginapannya-jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, sebenarnya kedua manik indah itu tengah menatap hamparan langit biru-dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Sepertinya langit biru itu tengah membawa pikirannya kepada seseorang yang selama ini keberadaannya memang selalu berhasil mengganggu ketenangan hatinya.

Gadis cantik itu tampak mengabaikan pakaian-pakaian miliknya yang seharusnya sudah terlipat rapi di dalam ransel. Tentu saja keberadaan sang adik yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya pun tidak juga ia sadari.

Kankurou menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ia tahu apa yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan oleh kakak tersayangnya tersebut. Menepuk pelan pundak mungil Temari, Kankurou berhasil membawa kembali kesadaran Temari dari lamunannya.

Temari sedikit tersentak kaget dengan tindakan Kankurou, namun tentu saja gadis itu tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya kepada Kankurou. Justru Temari memberikan sebuah senyuman simpul sebagai respon akan tindakan Kankurou tersebut.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku, Kankurou?" Tanya Temari sambil kembali berkutat mengemasi pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam ransel.

"Temari-_Nee_, jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk pulang ke Sunagakure!" Ucap Kankurou lirih, mengabaikan pertanyaan Temari sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kankurou? Memaksakan diri? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terpak-" Kankurou terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan Temari sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kau bisa memilih tinggal disini lebih lama jika kau mau. Aku rasa pemuda itu lebih membutuhkanmu disini." Ucap Kankurou sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Temari.

_Deg_

Jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengar perkataan Kankurou. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah seolah dirinya tengah menyesali sesuatu hal. Begitu pun dengan kedua tangannya yang kini tengah menggenggam erat pakaian yang hendak ia masukkan ke dalam ransel.

Temari sangat teramat mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Kankurou terhadapnya. Hanya saja Temari tidak mengerti bagaimana Kankurou bisa mengetahui apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan dan pikirkan, karena selama ini Temari tidak pernah sekalipun membagi apa yang tengah dirasakannya kepada Kankurou maupun Gaara.

Bahkan Temari sendiri memang baru menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan terpendam terhadap salah satu shinobi andalan Konoha yang berasal dari klan Nara tersebut.

'_Kankurou ... Apa selama ini dia mengetahui perasaanku padanya?'_ Batin Temari lirih sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

"Kau mengetahuinya, Kankurou?" Tanya Temari lagi mencoba memastikan dugaannya. Kedua iris indahnya kini menatap intens kedua mata yang tampak seperti tersenyum dihadapannya, seolah memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya kepada Kankurou.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tepatnya tadi malam, saat kau mengunjungi ruang inap Shikamaru." Jawab Kankurou sambil tersenyum tipis, dan tentu saja jawaban Kankurou berhasil membuat otot-otot di sekitar mata Temari menegang seketika.

_**Flashback On**_

"Sakura-_san _mengatakan jika besok kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, _Nee-chan_." Ucap Gaara yang saat ini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang Temari.

"Hm. Terima kasih Gaara." Ucap Temari lembut sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Gaara, Kankurou. Kalian harus lama menungguku seperti ini, padahal kalian sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari setelah perang berakhir." Ucap Temari merasa menyesal karena membuat kedua adiknya menunggu kesembuhan dirinya, sehingga menyebabkan penundaan kepulangan mereka ke Sunagakure.

Temari menyodorkan potongan buah apel yang telah dikupasnya ke depan mulut Gaara, dan tanpa segan Gaara menerima suapan buah apel tersebut dan mengunyahnya perlahan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Seharusnya kami yang menyuapimu seperti ini, _Nee-chan_. Bukankah kau yang sedang sakit saat ini." Ucap Kankurou dengan kedua pipi yang sedikit menggembung karena mendapat suapan buah apel juga dari Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kankurou. Sekali-kali aku bersikap memanjakan kalian berdua tentu saja boleh bukan? Lagipula aku kan sudah sehat, kau lupa apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara tadi, Hm?" Ucap Temari sambil kali ini memasukkan potongan buah apel ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Huh, kau pikir aku sudah tua dan pikun, sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengingat perkataan Gaara tadi, _Nee-chan_." Ucap Kankurou men-_deathglare _Temarisambil mengacak-ngacak surai blonde kakaknya yang saat ini terurai bebas.

Temari sedikit memberenggut kesal dengan sikap jahil Kankurou terhadapnya. "Hentikan bodoh!" Temari menepis tangan Kankurou dari atas kepalanya.

Tawa Kankurou lepas saat ia melihat ekspresi kesal Temari. Temari tentu saja tidak mau kalah untuk menjahili adik pertamanya tersebut.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Temari memasukkan tiga potong buah apel sekaligus ke dalam mulut Kankurou yang masih asyik mentertawakannya dan tentu saja hal tersebut sukses meredam suara tawa berisik yang dihasilkan oleh seorang Kankurou.

Temari dan Gaara kini balas mentertawakan Kankurou yang tengah tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk karena mulutnya mendapat asupan makanan tiba-tiba. Meskipun begitu, Kankurou sama sekali tidak merasa marah terhadap candaan Temari tersebut.

Justru sebaliknya, Kankurou sangat menyayangi Temari dan juga Gaara._'Syukurlah Kami-sama, Temari-Nee sudah kembali pulih seperti sebelumnya.' _Ucap Kankurou penuh rasa syukur di dalam hati.

Mereka bertiga pun larut dalam pembicaraan ringan dan menyenangkan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di rumah, meskipun disini Gaara tidak banyak ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan karena sifatnya yang memang sedikit pendiam.

"Hari sudah malam. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Kankurou-_Nii_." Gaara beranjak dari tepi ranjang Temari, begitupun dengan Kankurou.

"Beristirahatlah yang cukup, Temari-_Nee_." Pesan Gaara kepada Temari, yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat oleh Temari.

"Tentu, kalian juga." Temari tersenyum kecil kepada Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Hn."

Gaara dan Kankurou pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan inap Temari. Wajah Temari yang semula tampak berbinar bahagia, kini perlahan berubah menjadi sendu.

Pikirannya kini kembali teringat akan kata-kata perawat yang tadi pagi memeriksa perkembangan keadaannya, mengenai keadaan seorang pemuda keturunan Nara yang masih bertahan dalam keadaan komanya.

'_Nara Shikamaru belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kesadarannya. Menurut Nona Tsunade, Shikamaru seperti masih terjebak dalam jutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Madara. Sepertinya dunia mimpi yang dialaminya begitu ideal dengan apa yang Shikamaru harapkan selama ini.'_

Temari menghela napas berat. Dicengkramnya erat bagian depan baju pasien miliknya, seolah dirinya tengah meredakan rasa sakit dan juga sesak pada dadanya.

Sepertinya saat ini Temari harus segera menemui kembali secara diam-diam pemuda yang menjadi sumber kegelisahannya beberapa hari ini.

Ya, semenjak Temari mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, gadis cantik itu tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi kamar pasien seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Tentu saja Temari diberitahu oleh Sakura tentang letak ruang inap Shikamaru, karena sepertinya Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Temari memiliki perasaan dan perhatian lebih terhadap salah satu anak asuhan mendiang Asuma _Sensei_ tersebut.

Temari hanya mampu tersenyum simpul dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan begitu tulus kepada Sakura saat itu.

Temari perlahan beranjak dari ranjang pasiennya dan mengambil mantel yang terlipat rapi di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

Temari kemudian menyampirkan mantel tersebut pada kedua bahu mungilnya tanpa berniat untuk memakainya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya kini berjalan penuh harap ke arah luar ruang inapnya untuk menuju ruangan lain yang menjadi destinasi utamanya malam ini.

Temari tidak menyadari sama sekali akan keberadaan Kankurou yang ternyata mengikuti dirinya sampai ke ruang inap Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya bukan kemauan Kankurou untuk membuntuti Temari seperti ini. Hanya saja tadi ada barang miliknya-lebih tepatnya gulungan penting miliknya yang terjatuh secara tidak sengaja di ruang inap Temari, sehingga dirinya harus kembali dan mengambilnya.

Namun, belum sempat Kankurou sampai di depan ruang rawat Temari. Dirinya terlebih dahulu melihat Temari keluar dari ruangannya, sehingga mau tidak mau Kankurou harus memenuhi rasa penasaran yang menggelayuti pikirannya saat ini tentang sikap Temari.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Temari untuk sampai di ruang inap Shikamaru. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Temari memutar kenop pintu ruang inap Shikamaru dan membukanya perlahan.

Tatapan matanya seketika melembut dan perasaan tenang pun melingkupi hatinya yang terasa gusar sedari tadi, tatkala melihat sosok pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring dengan wajah tampannya yang terlihat polos saat ini.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, Shikamaru. Tadi Gaara dan Kankurou datang untuk menjengukku." Ucap Temari sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang Shikamaru, setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

Namun, Kankurou berhasil membuka kembali pintu ruang inap Shikamaru walaupun hanya sedikit celah yang ia gunakan untuk sekedar memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik kakaknya yang tampak begitu tak biasa di matanya malam ini.

'_Shikamaru?! Sejak kapan Temari-Nee begitu mempedulikan pemuda bermarga Nara itu?!'_ Batinnya bertanya penuh rasa penasaran. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Kankurou pun memutuskan untuk fokus melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya tersebut di ruang inap Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Temari lagi yang kini telah duduk di tepi ranjang Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan besar pemuda Nara tersebut.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Tentu saja Temari menyadarinya bahwa Shikamaru tidak akan bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Hanya saja, Temari meyakini jika setidaknya Shikamaru mampu untuk mendengar setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat ini.

"Dingin." Ucap Temari sendu.

"Apa aku harus membuatkanmu sebuah sarung tangan agar kau tidak merasa kedinginan lagi eh, Shikamaru?" Temari menggosok-gosokkan tangan Shikamaru pada pipinya, berharap ada sedikit kehangatan yang bisa ia berikan kepada Shikamaru.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak bisa merajut sarung tangan seperti yang dilakukan oleh kebanyakan remaja perempuan lainnya." Temari terkekeh kecil menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat jauh dari karakter seorang remaja perempuan pada umumnya.

Kini tangan mungil itu mulai meraih permukaan wajah tampan sang pemuda Nara. Mencoba merapikan anak-anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah Shikamaru dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Hei, aku rasa kau lebih tampan jika rambutmu dibiarkan tergerai seperti ini. Jika saja sejak pertama kali kita bertemu kau berpenampilan seperti ini, mungkin aku akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya Matsuri 'lah yang membuat Temari menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Shikamaru. Meski hanya sebuah godaan kecil yang dibuat-buat oleh Matsuri dan sempat Temari menyangkalnya, namun entah mengapa Temari merasakan perasaannya menghangat hanya dengan mendengar nama pemuda Nara tersebut.

Mungkin dulu ego yang dimilikinya terlalu besar untuk tidak mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh dalam jerat cinta kasat mata terhadap sang pemuda yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi malas tersebut. Sungguh dapat dikatakan jika mereka memiliki kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik satu sama lain.

Namun, cinta memang tak pernah kita ketahui kemana arah anak panahnya akan berlabuh. Ketika perasaan cinta itu hadir, terdapat dua pilihan yang dapat kita putuskan terhadapnya. Menerimanya atau bahkan menolaknya, dan saat ini pilihan pertama 'lah yang menjadi keputusan seorang Sabaku no Temari terhadap Shikamaru.

Anak-anak air mata kini mulai setia menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan dalam satu kedipan mata saja sudah siap untuk membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku yang mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu jika aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru." Ucap Temari yang kini sudah mulai terisak pelan, tak tahan untuk terus menerus mencegah air matanya agar tak mengalir turun.

Temari pun mulai naik ke atas ranjang Shikamaru dan turut merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di samping tubuh kekar sang pemuda Nara. Mengambil posisi menyamping dan tanpa ragu menyandarkan dengan nyaman kepalanya pada dada bidang Shikamaru.

Begitupun dengan tangannya yang memeluk dengan begitu erat tubuh Shikamaru, seolah tak ingin kehilangan Shikamaru di sisinya saat ini.

"Jika ..." Temari menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Jika dihitung-hitung dari dua hari yang lalu kita bertemu kembali, aku sudah lebih dari puluhan kali mengatakannya kepadamu. Lalu kapan kau akan mengatakan hal yang serupa kepadaku, Shikamaru?"

"Ah, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Shikamaru? Apakah kau ... mencintaiku juga, Shikamaru?" Temari menengadahkan wajahnya sedikit ke atas guna menatap pahatan sempurna sang _Kami-sama_ dalam rupa seorang Nara Shikamaru.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

"Ini ... tidak adil!" Temari memukul pelan dada bidang Shikamaru dengan tangannya yang mengepal lemah.

"Bagaimana jika saat kau sadar nanti yang kau katakan adalah kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, Shikamaru? Padahal aku sudah sering mengatakannya. Kalau begitu semua yang kulakukan saat ini tidak berarti sama sekali untukmu, bukan begitu Shikamaru?"

_Hiks hiks hiks_

Air mata itu kembali mengalir dan jatuh membasahi pakaian pasien milik Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya ... mimpi seperti apa yang tengah kau alami itu, Shikamaru bodoh?! Apa sebegitu berartinya mimpi itu dibandingkan dengan kehidupan nyatamu, Hah?"

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan jawabanmu, bodoh! Jangan bertindak semaumu saja dengan tetap tinggal dalam dunia mimpimu itu! Tolonglah berikan jawaban terhadap perasaanku ini! Aku sungguh tidak kuat dengan semua perasaan sesak ini." Temari semakin terisak lirih dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan kepada Shikamaru.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

Sama seperti dua malam sebelumnya, Temari selalu bermonolog untuk mengutarakan semua yang tengah dirasakannya kepada Shikamaru dan selalu berakhir dengan tangisan panjang darinya.

"Besok ... aku akan kembali ke Sunagakure." Ucap Temari yang kini sudah merasa lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kau akan berbaring terus seperti ini. Shikamaru ... kau bisa mengerti 'kan?" Temari mencengkram erat bagian depan pakaian pasien yang dikenakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu setiap saat. Tapi, aku akan meminta Sakura-_san_ agar selalu memantau keadaanmu setiap harinya." Temari tersenyum pilu sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menipis.

Nara Shikamaru, seorang pemuda pemalas yang dulu menjadi rivalnya saat ujian Chunin, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pusat perhatiannya jika dirinya tengah berkunjung ke Desa Konoha.

Seorang pemuda yang dengan sikap acuhnya itu mampu menggetarkan hatinya yang memang sama sekali belum pernah tersentuh oleh pemuda manapun selama ia beranjak dewasa.

Seorang pemuda yang selalu berkata 'merepotkan' akan semua hal, tapi secara diam-diam dia melakukan dengan tekun apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang yang meminta pertolongan kepadanya.

Ia rindu, sungguh Temari merindukan keberadaan pemuda Nara tersebut di sisinya meski terkadang mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berarti.

Tapi entah mengapa hal-hal tidak berarti tersebut menjadi sebuah kenangan manis yang Temari miliki saat ini, saat dimana keberadaan Shikamaru tampak terlihat samar-samar dalam kehidupannya.

Temari tidak yakin apakah masih ada harapan untuknya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Shikamaru, jika esok hari ia akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Sunagakure. Temari tidak mungkin untuk meninggalkan Gaara dan juga Kankurou demi Shikamaru yang belum ia ketahui pasti perasaannya.

Temari tidak yakin, sampai kapan pemuda Nara ini akan terus berbaring rapuh seperti ini. Sampai kapan Temari harus menunggu Shikamaru dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini?

Haruskah Temari menyerah akan perasaannya terhadap Shikamaru?

Karena jika saat ini Temari menyerah pun, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa dirinya mempunyai suatu perasaan istimewa terhadap Shikamaru. Ah, sepertinya Haruno Sakura sebagai pengecualiannya.

Mencoba mencari jawabannya pun, Temari tetap tak menemukan titik terangnya dan secara tak sadar kedua netra indah itu pun sekali lagi terpejam seketika mengiringi jiwa yang tengah bersedih ke dalam bunga tidur yang baginya terasa begitu indah, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Temari akan tertidur dengan begitu nyaman disamping pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Beruntungnya, Temari selalu dapat bangun lebih awal sebelum seorang perawat datang ke ruang inap Shikamaru.

Kankurou yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Temari, hanya mampu menatap sendu ke arah kakaknya tersebut. Kankurou sungguh tidak mengetahui jika selama ini kakaknya memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Temari-_Nee_?" Lirih Kankurou sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi menjauh dari ruangan inap Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu terbangun seperti biasanya dengan sebuah lengkungan hangat menghiasi wajahnya tatkala melihat paras damai pemuda di sampingnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Shikamaru ... –_kun_." Ucap Temari merasa sedikit kaku saat mengucapkan nama Shikamaru menggunakan _suffiks –kun_. Tentu saja ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya melakukan hal itu.

Temari beranjak dari atas ranjang Shikamaru dan berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Shikamaru. Lagi, tatapan kedua netra milik gadis itu meredup tatkala menyadari jika waktu yang dimilikinya untuk bersama dengan Shikamaru tinggal 'lah menghitung menit.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Shika. Cepatlah bangun! Tidak baik jika kau terus menerus tidur seperti ini, meskipun aku tahu jika hobimu adalah tidur sepanjang hari." Pesan Temari kepada Shikamaru dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi." Ucap Temari sesaat setelah dirinya melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Setengah jam lebih awal sebelum perawat datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Shikamaru.

Temari perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya dan tanpa ragu menggapai bibir pucat sang pemuda dengan bibir ranumnya. Ia biarkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama dalam posisi seperti itu. Mengecap segala rasa hambar dari bibir Shikamaru, yang entah mengapa terasa adiksi baginya.

Kedua matanya yang terpejam kini tampak meneteskan butiran-butiran kristal air mata. '_Apa harus seperti ini pada akhirnya, Shikamaru?'_ Batin Temari di dalam hati.

Dengan penuh rasa enggan, Temari pun melepaskan ciumannya terhadap Shikamaru. Sekali lagi, ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah sang pemuda Nara agar terekam secara sempurna di dalam ingatannya. Membiarkan memorinya hanya dipenuhi oleh bayangan sang penguasa jurus bayangan.

"Sampai jumpa, Shikamaru." Pada akhirnya Temari tetap memilih untuk pergi kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Sunagakure.

Perlahan langkah kaki jenjang itu menjauh meninggalkan ruangan inap Shikamaru, tanpa mengetahui jika sebenarnya sedikit demi sedikit jiwa yang terbelenggu dalam buaian mimpi indah itu kini telah menemukan jalan keluar dan cahaya yang mengiringinya kembali ke dunia nyata.

_**Flashback Off**_

"Meski kau sudah mengetahuinya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusanku, Kankurou." Temari beranjak berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon kamar penginapannya.

Wajahnya kini menengadah ke arah langit yang tampak begitu cerah, tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu mencurahkan air hujan yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Kau hanya takut untuk bertaruh, _Nee-chan_. Seharusnya kau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu saja. Lagipula Gaara dan aku masih bisa menjaga diri dengan baik meski kau tak lagi tinggal di Sunagakure." Ucap Kankurou datar. Ia tidak peduli jika kata-katanya akan menyakiti Temari saat ini.

Kankurou hanya tidak ingin Temari merasakan penyesalan jika ia benar-benar bersikeras untuk pulang ke Sunagakure dan meninggalkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Temari tertegun dengan ucapan Kankurou, dirinya tersenyum miris tatkala menyadari bahwa kenyataannya memang seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kankurou.

"Kau benar, Kankurou. Aku memang terlalu takut untuk bertaruh. Semua ketidakpastian ini membuatku ragu untuk mengambil keputusan terhadapnya." Linangan air mata itu kembali menetes dari kedua manik indah milik Temari, seolah mengisyaratkan jika hatinya tengah merasakan kerapuhan yang tak pasti.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

'Our True Feeling'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Nara Shikamaru X Sabaku No Temari

Rate: T

Warning: typo, cerita gaje, missing word, semi-canon, OOC dll.

Summary: '_Tempatmu bukanlah disini, Shikamaru! Aku tahu, jika sebenarnya kau menyadari semua ini sejak awal_/_Bagaimana dengan dirimu yang nyata? Apakah dirinya juga mencemaskanku seperti kau yang mencemaskanku disini? Apakah dirinya juga menyayangiku seperti kau yang menyayangiku disini? Apakah dirinya juga mencintaiku seperti kau yang mencintaiku disini, hm?'_

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dream World of Shikamaru On_

Semilir angin siang berhembus teratur, menyusup perlahan diantara barisan-barisan pohon lebat yang terdapat di hutan Nara. Seorang pemuda tampak berbaring santai di bawah salah satu pohon tersebut.

Kedua manik hitamnya tampak begitu lekat memandangi hamparan langit biru yang dihiasi oleh arak-arakkan awan yang menggantung bebas di atas sana. Hal tersebut merupakan salah satu kebiasaannya sejak kecil, yang sama sekali tak pernah bosan untuk dilakukannya.

Rasanya begitu tenang, nyaman dan juga damai disaat yang bersamaan tatkala dirinya menikmati keindahan langit yang tak pernah ada habisnya itu.

"Shikamaru!" Seru seorang gadis yang suaranya terdengar begitu familiar bagi pendengaran sang pemuda bayangan tersebut.

Panggilan itu seketika mengarahkan sang _onyx_ miliknya untuk menatap sesosok gadis yang perlahan-lahan datang mendekat ke arahnya sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Shikamaru _to the point _kepada sang gadis Suna tersebut, yang saat ini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah tubuh Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring santai.

Tatapan kedua netra indah milik gadis itu tampak menatap Shikamaru tajam, sementara Shikamaru tampak membalas tatapan tajam tersebut dengan sebuah tatapan malas pada kedua matanya.

"Apa kau lupa jika siang ini kita masih mempunyai urusan mengenai laporan akhir ujian _Chunnin _yang harus dirundingkan bersama dengan Tsunade-_sama_, eh?" Tanya Temari sinis kepada Shikamaru, yang tentu saja membuat pemuda Nara tersebut memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, karena sebelumnya Shikamaru sudah dapat memperkirakan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Temari.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak melupakannya," jawab Shikamaru santai, seolah tak mempedulikan kelalaian yang telah dilakukannya itu.

"Jawaban bodoh! Jelas-jelas kau melupakannya! Jika kau tidak melupakannya, kau pasti juga hadir untuk menemui Tsunade-_sama _tadi! Hah~... Gara-gara kebodohanmu, semuanya harus aku yang menyelesaikannya," keluh Temari menghela napas kecil sambil mengurut perlahan pangkal hidung mancungnya.

"_Ck, mendokusei_! Aku tidak melupakannya, Temari! Aku hanya terlalu lama tertidur disini setelah menikmati arak-arakkan awan-awan itu," tegas Shikamaru melakukan pembelaan terhadap perkataan Temari.

Urat-urat kekesalan tampak menghiasi sudut-sudut dahi sang gadis Suna tersebut. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan jika harus berhadapan dengan pemuda pemalas satu ini.

"Itu sama saja, bodoh!" Geram Temari kepada Shikamaru. "Kau hanya bermalas-malasan dengan menatap awan-awan itu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Hah?!"

"Hah~... Aku tidak bermalas-malasan, gadis cerewet!" Shikamaru menghela napasnya lelah sambil mengangkat tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan rencana hidupku di masa depan," terang Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya, yang sukses membuat Temari mengerutkan keningnya dalam, merasa penasaran dengan ucapan pemuda pemalas tersebut.

Seketika emosi kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh Temari sirna begitu saja. Lagipula, sebenarnya Temari hanya iseng saja untuk memarahi pemuda Nara tersebut, atas keabsenan dirinya di kantor Hokage.

Mengingat kepintaran dan kemandirian Temari, jelas sama sekali jika ketidakberadaan Shikamaru tadi tidak begitu menjadi sebuah masalah besar yang harus ia pikirkan.

Kekehan kecil menguar dari bibir mungilnya, membuat Shikamaru menatap heran ke arah gadis cantik tersebut. "_Tch, _apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai jika pemuda pemalas sepertimu tengah berpikiran mengenai hal itu," ejek Temari sambil menampilkan seringaian tipis kepada Shikamaru.

"_Ck, _cerewet! Lebih baik kau pergi saja sana, Temari! Aku tidak membutuhkan ejekanmu itu!" Ucap Shikamaru sinis sambil berdecak kesal kepada Temari.

Gadis cantik itu tertawa sedikit keras mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru semakin bertambah kesal dengan sikap gadis cerewet yang menjadi _partner _kerjanya selama ini di Konoha.

"Pergilah!" Pinta Shikamaru dengan nada suara yang terdengar serius, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di udara, seolah menyuruh Temari untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei, jangan serius seperti itu, Shikamaru. Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!" Temari menangkis tangan kanan Shikamaru tersebut. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah cantik Temari saat ini.

"_Mendokusei_!" Gerutu Shikamaru pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, hei, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan untuk masa depanmu nanti?!" Pinta Temari antusias kepada Shikamaru.

Sebelah alis pemuda itu sukses terangkat ke atas, mendapati Temari yang begitu tertarik akan rencana hidup masa depannya.

"Kau serius?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar, eh?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan permintaan Temari. Sebuah anggukan kecil dilakukan oleh Temari, pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar serius ingin mengetahui impian sang pemuda bayangan tersebut di masa depan.

Mendengus kecil, pemuda tampan itu menatap penuh arti ke arah wajah Temari. "Menikah," ucap Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit.

Temari terpaku dengan satu kata indah yang diungkapkan oleh Shikamaru. Kedua manik indahnya menatap intens ke arah wajah tampan sang pemuda Nara tersebut. Entah mengapa, rasanya saat ini aura Shikamaru terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Rasanya Temari begitu terpesona oleh sesuatu yang berada dalam diri Shikamaru, yang tidak ia ketahui pasti apa itu.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak cantik tetapi juga tidak jelek, lalu mempunyai dua orang anak, dimana anak pertamaku adalah seorang perempuan dan anak keduaku adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan aku berencana untuk berhenti sebagai _shinobi _setelah anak pertamaku menikah," terang Shikamaru panjang lebar kepada Temari, mengungkapkan impiannya.

Shikamaru tidak mengetahui jika selama dirinya bercerita, Temari seperti tenggelam dalam setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tegas Shikamaru, membentuk sebuah khayalan dimana dirinyalah yang mengambil peran sebagai pendamping hidup masa depan bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Senyuman penuh arti tercipta di kedua sudut bibir Temari tatkala membayangkan impian yang terasa begitu indah jika benar-benar terwujud dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya dalam saat melihat _partner _kerjanya seperti tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Shikamaru pun menepuk salah satu bahu mungil sang gadis guna membawa Temari kembali kepada kesadarannya."Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Temari sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. "A-Ada apa?" Tanya Temari gelagapan.

"Kau melamun, Temari! Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar menyimak apa yang aku katakan tadi, eh?" Sindir Shikamaru kepada Temari.

Temari tak menanggapi sindiran Shikamaru terhadapnya. Lagi-lagi gadis cantik itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Temari tersadar bahwa baru saja ia mengkhayal sesuatu hal yang sedikit memalukan menurutnya. '_Menjadi istri Shikamaru? Bagaimana bisa pikiran seperti itu menghampiri benakku?'_ Kedua pipi Temari pun tampak merona merah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kecil kepalanya, tampak malu memikirkan hal tersebut.

Shikamaru menyadarinya, otak jeniusnya tentu saja mampu menangkap gelagat aneh dari sang putri Suna tersebut. Seringai tipis namun penuh arti itu tercipta pada bibir tegas Shikamaru.

"Hah~... Jika kau berpikir untuk menjadi istriku di masa depan, maka aku akan mulai mempertimbangkannya dari sekarang, Temari," ucap Shikamaru santai sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Temari.

"Eh?! A-Apa maksudmu, bodoh?!" Merasa malu bahwa dirinya tengah melamun, Temari pun hendak menangkis tangan Shikamaru dari atas kepalanya. Namun, Shikamaru telah terlebih dahulu menurunkan tangannya, beralih ke belakang tengkuk Temari.

Mendorongnya secara cepat ke depan, sehingga membenturkan kedua dahi mereka secara perlahan. _Onyx _itu menatap intens ke dalam bulatan indah milik Temari, yang tampak membulat sempurna karena merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum lembut sarat akan kasih sayang terhadap Temari.

"E-Eh?!" Perasaan aneh nan menggelitik seketika merasuk ke dalam tubuh Temari, menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Perkataan Shikamaru yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan spesial terhadap Temari, membuat gadis Sunagakure ini cukup tercengang mengetahuinya. Rupanya selama ini pemuda itu pun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

"Hah~... kau melamun lagi, Temari!" Shikamaru menghela napas pelan melihat Temari yang tampak tak memperhatikan ucapannya lagi.

"K-Kau ... pe-perasaan?!" Gumam Temari ragu, berharap sang pemuda Nara itu memberikan penjelasan yang lebih jelas terhadapnya.

"Hm, aku menyukaimu, Temari. Aku mencintaimu, cerewet!" Ungkap Shikamaru jujur mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Temari.

Temari semakin terbelalak dengan pernyataan Shikamaru. Perasaan bahagia seketika saja terasa begitu meluap berlomba-lomba untuk memenuhi hatinya saat ini, mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis yang terpatri pada wajah cantik Temari.

Tanpa ragu Temari pun meraih tubuh Shikamaru untuk dipeluknya dengan begitu erat. Rasanya begitu menenangkan dan juga hangat. Pelupuk matanya kini sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak air mata yang siap mengalir membasahi pipinya kapan saja.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Shikamaru. Aku juga mencintaimu, pemalas!" Ucap Temari sambil terisak pelan di pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mampu mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum simpul mendengar pengakuan Temari, yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Shikamaru tidak perlu repot-repot mengungkapkan kata-kata untuk meminta Temari menjadi kekasihnya, karena ungkapan cinta yang ia berikan jauh lebih dalam maknanya untuk bisa dimengerti oleh Temari.

Setelah beberapa waktu tenggelam dalam romatisme hubungan kasih mereka yang baru saja terjalin, Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya dengan mengajak Temari berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Shikamaru bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan Temari kepada kedua orang tuanya dan meminta restu dari keduanya untuk hubungan kasih mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit berjalan melewati keramaian desa Konoha, mereka pun akhirnya tiba di rumah kediaman keluarga besar Nara. Hanya saja pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan Shikamaru dan Temari, tampaknya kurang menyenangkan untuk disaksikan oleh mereka berdua.

Kedua orang tua Shikamaru tampak terlibat perdebatan yang cukup merepotkan menurut pemikiran Shikamaru. Sementara itu di sisi lain, tampak Asuma dan juga Kurenai yang tengah menikmati kebahagiaan karena kehadiran buah hati mereka yang baru saja lahir.

Sungguh perbedaan yang cukup mencolok jika membandingkan antara suasana rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya dengan suasana rumah tangga gurunya. Rasanya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan untuk membina sebuah rumah tangga bersama seorang perempuan.

"Sepertinya sulit untuk menikahi seseorang. Sebaiknya aku menyerah saja," ucap Shikamaru sedikit tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Sepertinya ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus menerima omelan Temari nanti setiap harinya. Mengingat sifat Temari yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sifat ibunya yang sangat merepotkan itu.

"Ya," tanggap Temari sedikit ragu menyetujui pernyataan Shikamaru. Temari pun berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak akan sanggup untuk menghadapi sikap pemalas Shikamaru yang sudah melekat sejak dulu itu.

Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka membicarakan tentang topik pernikahan dan sepertinya perdebatan kedua orang tua Shikamaru, sukses melemahkan keyakinan mereka untuk mengikat cinta mereka dalam ikatan janji suci pernikahan di masa depan.

oOo

Udara pagi hari yang terasa begitu menyegarkan di Desa Konoha, diiringi dengan hembusan anak-anak angin yang bermain-main menerbangkan setiap helaian-helaian daun yang telah gugur dari dahan pohonnya, memberikan suasana ketenangan tersendiri bagi seorang pemuda yang saat ini tengah berbaring santai di sebuah pondok kecil yang merupakan tempat favoritnya sejak kecil, dimana biasanya ia dapat menikmati keindahan awan putih di langit.

Namun, sepertinya kali ini pemuda yang merupakan keturunan klan Nara tersebut tampak mengabaikan keberadaan sekumpulan awan putih yang berarak di atas langit. Tentu saja, hal ini terlihat dari kedua _onyx_ miliknya yang tersembunyi dengan begitu nyaman dibalik kedua kelopak matanya.

Sekepulan asap putih menguar dari mulutnya tatkala pemuda itu melepaskan hisapan rokok pada bibirnya, untuk kemudian ia selipkan lagi rokok itu diantara celah bibirnya dan berniat untuk menghisapnya kembali, jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan halus yang dengan gesitnya menyambar rokok tersebut. Membuat sang empunya rokok, spontan membuka kedua matanya untuk menatap sang pelaku penyambaran rokok miliknya.

Sebuah dengusan kecil dilakukan oleh pemuda Nara tersebut, tatkala melihat keberadaan seorang gadis merepotkan, yang merupakan _partner_ kerjanya sebagai panitia ujian _Chunnin _di Konoha selama ini.

Ekspresi kekesalan tampak memenuhi paras cantik sang gadis Sunagakure, yang saat ini tepat berdiri dihadapan Shikamaru.

_Kunoichi _Sunagakure itu langsung melemparkan ke bawah secara asal rokok yang tadi diambilnya dari Shikamaru, lantas ia menginjak rokok tersebut guna mematikan apinya. Melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya, bersiap untuk memberikan nasehat pagi kepada Shikamaru, yang kini sudah beranjak dari tidur santainya.

Shikamaru hanya memasang tampang malas andalannya pada wajah tampannya saat ini. Kedua _onyx_-nya menatap datar ke dalam kedua netra milik Temari, sang _kunoichi _Sunagakure, yang tentu saja membuat kekesalan Temari semakin bertambah.

"Shikamaru _no baka_!" Ucap Temari penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Kedua matanya membalas tatapan datar sang _onyx_ dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang terasa begitu menusuk.

Namun, pemuda pemilik jurus bayangan tersebut tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh Temari saat ini kepadanya.

"_Nani_?" Tanya Shikamaru santai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebuah kuapan kecil yang tak berarti sempat tercipta pada bibir tegasnya.

"Tuan Nara yang jenius! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi benda itu lagi, eh?! Apa otakmu yang jenius itu tidak bisa hanya mengingat satu kali saja ucapanku waktu itu, Hm?!" Gadis cantik itu mengomel dengan nada angkuh kepada Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusei_~..." Gumam Shikamaru pelan, menanggapi omelan Temari yang terasa begitu merepotkan baginya.

Urat kekesalan tercetak jelas pada salah satu sudut dahi sang putri sulung Sabaku tersebut, tatkala dirinya mendengar dengan begitu jelas gumaman pelan khas sang putra tunggal Nara tersebut.

Jari-jari mungil gadis cantik itu spontan mengepal kuat, bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke arah kepala Shikamaru guna melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini.

Namun, belum sempat Temari menggapai kepala nanas sang pemuda Nara tersebut, Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Temari menggunakan tangan kirinya, dan tanpa ragu menarik tubuh Temari untuk ikut duduk pada tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Temari begitu terkejut dengan perlakuan Shikamaru yang secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya.

Terlebih lagi, kini wajah sang pemuda bayangan tersebut berada tepat dihadapannya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, sangat teramat dekat sampai-sampai Temari dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya hembusan napas pemuda tampan tersebut, yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Semburat merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipi gembil Temari, detakan jantungnya pun terasa lebih cepat dan tak teratur, yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali berdekatan dengan pemuda bayangan tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis sebagai seorang kekasih kepadaku sekali saja eh, Nona Sabaku?" Ucap Shikamaru mengusap lembut pipi kiri Temari sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis pada sudut bibirnya, berusaha untuk menggoda sang gadis cantik yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Temari tampak tak bergeming mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya permintaan sindiran yang terlontar dari bibir tegas Shikamaru.

Kekesalan yang sempat melanda perasaan Temari, kini perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan gugup menghadapi sikap Shikamaru yang tidak seperti biasanya. Temari benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi sikap Shikamaru yang seperti ini.

Jika dirinya boleh memilih, maka Temari akan lebih memilih berhadapan dengan sikap Shikamaru yang tampak tak peduli dan bermalas-malasan, dibandingkan dengan sikap Shikamaru yang berubah menjadi lebih hangat dan lembut kepadanya.

Perlakuan seperti itu benar-benar menguras kinerja jantungnya, yang tentu saja menurut Temari tidak dirasa begitu baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya di masa depan.

Tampak terdengar begitu konyol, eh? Entahlah, sepertinya bagi Temari hal tersebut termasuk ke dalam hal yang cukup serius, mengingat Temari merupakan seorang gadis yang begitu peduli terhadap pentingnya kesehatan.

Hal ini terlihat dari kepedulian Temari terhadap kebiasaan merokok yang dimiliki oleh Shikamaru. Temari ingin agar pemuda Nara itu berhenti untuk mengkonsumsi rokok yang dapat meracuni kesehatan tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan.

Kedua tangan halus itu secara perlahan berpijak pada dada bidang sang putra tunggal Nara tersebut, bermaksud untuk mempertahankan jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka berdua tatkala ia menyadari pergerakan tubuh Shikamaru yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Shika bodoh?!" Tanya Temari gugup sambil menekan agak kuat dada bidang Shikamaru, berusaha memperlebar jarak diantara mereka, yang pada akhirnya tidak berhasil Temari lakukan karena pertahanan Shikamaru yang begitu kuat.

Kembali Shikamaru menunjukkan seringaian penuh arti ke arah Temari. "Menghukummu!" Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada bicara rendah namun penuh tekanan.

"Menghukumku?! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadapmu, bodoh!" Ucap Temari melakukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baru saja membuang rokok milikku, Temari!" Ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan kesalahan Temari. "Itu artinya kau telah menghilangkan kehangatan yang tubuhku peroleh dari menghisap rokok tersebut, pagi hari ini!" Terang Shikamaru menjelaskan alasannya.

Temari mendengus kecil disela-sela perasaan gugupnya, rasanya lucu sekali mendengar alasan yang baru saja diutarakan oleh pemuda Nara tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, karena aku peduli pada kesehatanmu, Shikamaru! Jika ingin menghangatkan tubuhmu, kenapa kau tidak berbaring saja di kamarmu menggunakan selimut tebal yang kau miliki! Itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus menghisap rokok itu!" Ucap Temari bertubi-tubi menasehati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan nasehatmu saat ini, Nona Sabaku!" Ucap Shikamaru kepada Temari, sambil sedikit mengangkat ke atas dagu mungil milik gadis cantik tersebut.

"Kau ... mengerti 'kan maksud dari hukuman yang aku katakan, Temari?" Shikamaru menyeringai penuh arti kepada Temari.

Temari semakin merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Shikamaru dalam posisi sedekat ini, meskipun Temari sudah pernah mengalami hal tersebut tatkala Shikamaru mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadapnya minggu lalu.

Hukuman yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru tersebut, tentu saja Temari sangat memahami maksudnya. Tapi, benarkah seorang Shikamaru yang ia kenal sebagai seorang pemuda yang bersifat cuek, tidak suka berbasa-basi dan malas mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting, saat ini tengah mencoba untuk menggodanya dengan berbasa-basi seperti ini.

Sepertinya keadaan Shikamaru pagi hari ini memang tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja menurut pendapat Temari.

"Bo-bodoh! Menjauhlah! Jika kau ti-... Hhmmpp~..." Perkataan Temari yang belum sempat terucap itu kembali tertelan karena bungkaman bibir tegas sang pemuda bayangan, yang menyambar dengan begitu cepat permukaan bibir ranumnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Temari membelalakkan matanya karena merasa terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru, kekasihnya. '_Ini ... ciuman pertamaku dan Shikamaru!_' Ucap Temari dalam hatinya, sedikit tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah terjadi diantara dirinya dan Shikamaru saat ini.

Entah mengapa, perasaan gugup yang dirasakan oleh Temari seketika menguap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh perasaan nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Segelintir perasaan aneh terasa begitu nyata menggelitik perutnya saat ini.

'_Kami-sama, mengapa rasanya begitu bahagia dan menyenangkan jika aku bersama pemuda ini?_' Batin Temari lagi di dalam hatinya, tatkala gadis cantik ini mulai terbuai dengan setiap sentuhan lembut yang dilakukan oleh bibir tegas milik Shikamaru terhadap bibir mungilnya.

Seolah terbius oleh perlakuan Shikamaru, perlahan-lahan kedua mata indah milik Temari pun turut terpejam mengikuti sang _onyx _yang telah terlebih dahulu bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata sang pemuda bayangan tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, gadis manis tersebut membalas setiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh bibir Shikamaru terhadap bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Temari yang bertengger pada dada bidang Shikamaru, semakin menggenggam erat rompi bagian depan milik Shikamaru dan tanpa Temari sadari, ia telah berhasil mengeliminasi jarak yang masih tersisa diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Shikamaru.

Kini kedua tangan Temari telah nyaman mengelilingi leher tegas Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang menyadari tindakan kekasihnya, hanya mampu tersenyum tipis di sela-sela ciumannya terhadap Temari.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Temari, Shikamaru justru lebih menyukai Temari yang bersikap manis dibandingkan dengan sikap Temari yang galak dan cerewet.

Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai, menikmati suasana pagi hari seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Tidak ada lagi omelan Temari yang akan memenuhi indera pendengarannya untuk beberapa saat ke depan, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru saat ini.

Merasakan sedikit sesak pada dadanya, Shikamaru pun mau tidak mau segera melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Temari, yang menyisakan benang saliva tipis diantara kedua bibir mereka.

Shikamaru menyeringai jahil sambil mengusap salah satu sudut bibir Temari. "Puas menikmati hukumanmu eh, _Hime_?" Ejek Shikamaru kepada Temari.

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, seketika saja Temari kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh. Wajah cantiknya kembali merona merah, tampak begitu manis dan menggemaskan bagi pandangan sang _onyx_ milik Shikamaru.

Temari hendak menangkis tangan Shikamaru yang masih bertengger pada wajahnya, jika saja Shikamaru tidak terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya dari wajah Temari dan mulai membaringkan kembali tubuh kekarnya dengan posisi kepala yang berpangku pada kedua paha atas milik Temari.

"Hari ini kau akan kembali pulang ke Sunagakure 'kan? Tolong biarkan seperti ini untuk sementara waktu, _Hime_!" Gumam Shikamaru pelan sambil kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menikmati waktu istirahatnya yang tadi sempat terusik.

Kekehan kecil menguar dari bibir mungil Temari tatkala melihat tingkah laku manja kekasihnya tersebut. Sisi lain dari seorang Shikamaru yang tampak begitu menggemaskan bagi Temari, mengingat jika pemuda bayangan tersebut memiliki sifat pemalas akut yang terkadang sangat membuat Shikamaru terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

Namun, entah mengapa sebesar apapun kekesalan yang Temari rasakan terhadap sikap Shikamaru, semuanya akan dengan cepat menguap hanya dengan melihat sikap manis dari sang putra tunggal Nara tersebut.

Pancaran sinar kebahagiaan yang sedari tadi meliputi kedua bola mata indah Temari, perlahan-lahan meredup kehilangan cahayanya.

Setetes air mata menyeruak memaksa keluar dari salah satu ujung matanya dan menetes jatuh tepat di atas pipi tegas Shikamaru. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang tengah dipikirkan oleh putri Suna tersebut saat ini, yang pastinya berkaitan dengan Shikamaru.

Beruntung Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menyadari tetesan air mata Temari yang jatuh menimpa pipinya, karena pemuda tampan itu tampaknya telah terbuai ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

Jari-jari mungil Temari meraih helaian rambut nanas milik Shikamaru dan membelainya dengan begitu lembut. "_Daisuki, _Shikamaru-_kun_," ucap Temari lirih mengutarakan perasaan sayangnya terhadap Shikamaru.

oOo

"Kau benar-benar menyukai _dango_ ya, Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengernyit heran kepada gadis cantik dihadapannya yang tengah lahap memasukkan satu demi satu makanan manis berbentuk bulat tersebut.

Temari mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum manis seolah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Shikamaru, yang tak dapat diucapkannya karena mulutnya yang terisi penuh makanan.

Shikamaru hanya mampu mendengus pelan melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak takut gemuk jika memakan makanan manis seperti ini dalam jumlah banyak, eh?" Sindir Shikamaru sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Temari.

Gadis cantik bersurai _blonde_ itu pun mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru. Ditelannya secara perlahan-lahan makanan yang masih tersisa pada mulutnya.

"Aku bukanlah Ino yang begitu protektif dalam mengkonsumsi makanan! Jika aku suka makanan tersebut, aku tidak peduli seberapa pun banyaknya aku pasti akan memakannya. Yang terpenting perutku tidak merasa kelaparan," ucap Temari sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, yang diberikan balasan sebuah cubitan cukup keras di pipi kanannya oleh sang kekasih, Nara Shikamaru.

"Lihatlah pipimu ini! Aku yakin, tak lama lagi pipimu ini akan semakin bertambah bulat," ucap Shikamaru kembali mengejek Temari, tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun cubitannya pada pipi tembem Temari.

"Ugh~... Lepaskan bodoh!" Ucap Temari merenggut kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan tangan Shikamaru pada pipinya.

Shikamaru tetap bertahan dalam posisinya tersebut, sekuat tenaga dirinya menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk tertawa lepas melihat sikap kesal Temari yang semakin lama terlihat semakin memuncak.

Akhirnya karena Shikamaru tak mau melepaskan juga tangan jahilnya, Temari pun melakukan hal yang sama pada wajah pemuda tampan tersebut, yang tentu saja menyebabkan pemuda Nara tersebut berteriak keras tanpa mempedulikan pengunjung kedai _dango_, yang menatap heran ke arah mereka.

Cubitan yang dilakukan oleh Temari ternyata lebih keras daripada cubitan yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru terhadap Temari. _Poor _Shikamaru, selain pipinya terasa sakit, ia pun harus berusaha menahan perasaan malu karena telah berteriak begitu keras di kedai _dango_ tersebut.

oOo

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, gadis cerewet!" pesan terakhir Shikamaru sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Temari, sebelum Temari benar-benar pergi untuk kembali ke negaranya, Sunagakure.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada tepat di pintu gerbang masuk desa Konoha. Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama setengah hari ini, sudah waktunya bagi Temari untuk pulang kembali ke Sunagakure dan meninggalkan kekasih barunya tersebut untuk sementara waktu.

Temari tampak tersenyum getir menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru. Raut wajah cantik gadis itu pun seketika berubah, tampak memancarkan aura kesedihan didalamnya.

"Kau kenapa, Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya saat ini. Tangannya yang semula bertengger di atas pucuk kepala Temari, kini mulai beralih pada pipi gembil Temari.

Temari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, memfokuskan direksi manik indahnya untuk menatap penuh arti ke dalam _onyx _sang pemuda bayangan, yang saat ini tengah memancarkan sorot penuh kekhawatiran terhadap keadaannya.

Diraihnya tangan Shikamaru dari pipinya, digenggamnya dengan begitu lembut, dan ditariknya dengan begitu cepat tangan pemuda tersebut, sehingga mempertemukan tubuh mereka dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan juga erat.

Tubuh gadis itu tampak bergetar, Shikamaru dapat langsung mengerti dan merasakannya dengan begitu jelas jika kekasihnya itu tengah menangis dalam diam. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mendapati kekasihnya bersikap seperti ini. Shikamaru berpikir jika Temari merasa sedih karena mereka akan berpisah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika berpisah denganku akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini," kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir tegas sang pemuda bayangan tersebut.

Dielusnya punggung Temari dengan begitu lembut, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada gadis cantik tersebut. "Tenanglah! Sesekali aku akan mengunjungimu ke- ..."

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Sanggah Temari memotong ucapan Shikamaru, dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak. Mendengar sanggahan Temari, tentu saja membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya dalam.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?' _Pikir Shikamaru penasaran. Namun, pemuda itu lebih memilih diam dan menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk memberikan alasan yang lebih tepat kepadanya.

Kini gadis cantik keturunan Sabaku tersebut, mulai sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas guna menatap lekat-lekat pahatan rupawan _Kami-sama_, yang sudah terekam dengan begitu apik di dalam ingatannya.

Cairan kristal bening itu masih senantiasa mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Temari. Shikamaru secara refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus linangan air mata kekasih _blonde_-nya tersebut.

"Pulanglah! Ku mohon pulanglah, Shikamaru!" Pinta Temari dengan suara paraunya, sambil berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis kepada Shikamaru.

Salah satu alis pemuda itu terangkat ke atas, yang menandakan bahwa dirinya semakin merasa bingung dengan ucapan Temari saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Temari? Tanpa kau menyuruhku pun, aku akan pulang sendiri ke rumahku se-..." Lagi-lagi ucapan Shikamaru terpotong oleh Temari.

Namun, kali ini tentu saja tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan karena Temari berkata kepadanya, melainkan sebuah ciuman hangatlah yang dilakukan oleh Temari untuk membungkam bibir tegasnya.

Shikamaru tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan oleh Temari saat melakukan ciuman ini. Dirinya hanya mampu mengikuti nalurinya untuk turut membalas ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Temari terhadapnya.

Menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang diciptakan oleh kedua bibir mereka yang saling berpagutan. Merekam dengan begitu lekat setiap rasa aneh nan menggelitik yang muncul di sudut hati mereka masing-masing, agar terkenang abadi dan tak cepat hilang tergerus oleh waktu.

Secara sepihak Temari mengakhiri ciuman hangatnya terhadap Shikamaru. Dicengkramnya dengan begitu erat rompi bagian depan milik Shikamaru, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang tampak bergetar.

"Bangunlah! Bangunlah, Shikamaru bodoh!" Pinta Temari dengan suara yang terdengar cukup keras pada pendengaran sang pemuda bayangan tersebut.

Kedua _onyx _milik pemuda itu sukses membulat sempurna setelah mendengar perkataan Temari, seakan-akan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Temari adalah sebuah tamparan keras yang secara perlahan-lahan membawanya kepada kesadaran yang selama ini ia kubur jauh-jauh di dalam pikirannya.

"Te-Temari, aku ... aku ..." Gumam Shikamaru penuh keraguan kepada Temari, ia benar-benar merasa bingung dengan semua situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Semu!" Ucap Temari lirih sambil tersenyum miris kepada Shikamaru. "Kebahagiaan yang kau peroleh di dunia mimpi ini hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan semu, Shikamaru!" Temari melanjutkan perkataannya sambil membingkai wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya.

Shikamaru hanya mampu terdiam dan terpaku, menatap kedua manik indah Temari yang tampak meredup saat ini.

'_Kebahagiaan semu? Kami-sama, apakah semua yang aku alami selama ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi semata?' _Batin Shikamaru lirih di dalam hatinya.

Rasa sesak seketika melingkupi penuh dadanya, tatkala dirinya berusaha menolak untuk tidak mempercayai kebenaran yang saat ini secara perlahan-lahan menyeruak keluar dari pikirannya.

"Tempatmu bukanlah disini, Shikamaru! Aku tahu, jika sebenarnya kau menyadari semua ini sejak awal. Namun, kau selalu berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan pikiranmu agar tetap terjaga dalam dunia idealmu ini. Benar 'kan, Shikamaru?" Tanya Temari meminta sebuah jawaban kejujuran dari sang pemuda bayangan tersebut.

"Aku ... tidak tahu," pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, setelah memberikan jawaban tak pasti bagi Temari.

Sungguh Shikamaru pun masih merasa bingung dengan semua yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Rasanya otak jeniusnya kali ini tidak dapat ia harapkan untuk mencoba mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Temari tersenyum tipis namun sarat akan kesedihan didalamnya. "Jangan mengelabui pikiranmu lagi, Shikamaru! Kembalilah ke dunia nyatamu! Ibumu serta sahabat-sahabatmu tengah menunggu kesadaranmu saat ini."

Ucapan Temari sukses mengalihkan kembali perhatian Shikamaru terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya, Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru merasa penasaran terhadap Temari.

"Aku bisa mengetahuinya, karena aku adalah salah satu buah pikiranmu sendiri, Shikamaru," gadis cantik itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis kepada Shikamaru.

Ya, Shikamaru kini mulai menyadari sepenuhnya, jika dunia ini adalah dunia mimpi yang ia ciptakan sendiri, dimana pikiran-pikiran yang menjadi impiannya lah yang akan mengendalikan semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sepenuhnya mengerti, Shikamaru. Kalau begitu segera kembalilah! Jangan semakin menambah kecemasan orang-orang yang menyayangimu!" Ucap Temari yang kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dalam mengungkapkan kata-katanya terhadap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali meletakkan tangannya di atas pucuk kepala Temari, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu yang nyata? Apakah dirinya juga mencemaskanku seperti kau yang mencemaskanku disini? Apakah dirinya juga menyayangiku seperti kau yang menyayangiku disini? Apakah dirinya juga mencintaiku seperti kau yang mencintaiku disini, hm?" Tanya Shikamaru bertubi-tubi kepada Temari, sambil menatap intens ke dalam kedua netra kekasih hatinya tersebut.

Lengkungan tipis nan manis itu tercipta pada paras cantik Temari. "Percayalah! Dirinya yang berada disana, memiliki perasaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan perasaan yang kumiliki terhadapmu saat ini, Shikamaru," jawaban yang diucapkan Temari terasa begitu menenangkan hati dan pikiran Shikamaru saat ini.

"Hm, aku akan mempercayainya. Terima kasih, Temari," ucap Shikamaru lembut sambil tersenyum penuh harapan. Temari hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai tanggapan atas perkataan Shikamaru.

"Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru," Temari tersenyum tipis sambil menutup kedua mata Shikamaru, menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya yang saat ini tampak bersinar dengan cahaya putih yang meliputinya.

Dimana cahaya putih tersebut akan menuntun Shikamaru untuk mencari jalan keluar dari dunia mimpi yang diciptakannya selama ini.

_Dream World of Shikamaru Off_

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang selama ini menyembunyikan pesona sang _onyx_ milik pemuda bayangan itu, perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan kembali kedua bulatan hitam indah yang tampak begitu lemah.

Shikamaru sedikit mengernyitkan matanya tatkala sorotan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela yang telah terbebas dari tirainya, tepat mengenai wajah tampannya yang tampak jauh lebih segar dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Jika dilihat dari kondisi ruangannya, Shikamaru yakin jika sebelumnya perawat rumah sakit sudah datang ke ruangan inapnya tersebut untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Direksinya langsung terpusat pada langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih yang teramat sangat ia kenali sebagai ruangan rawat inap rumah sakit Konoha.

'_Mendokusei_,_' inner_ Shikamaru menggerutu di dalam hatinya, merasa tidak suka dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Mencoba untuk sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya yang menurutnya terasa begitu kaku, Shikamaru pun beranjak dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran ranjang pasien miliknya.

Menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas, _onyx_-nyamenatap penuh arti cahaya putih yang berpendar dari lampu ruangan rawat inap tersebut. Sesaat, sang pemuda bayangan tersebut terpaku dalam posisinya, memikirkan setiap hal yang telah terjadi pada alam bawah sadarnya selama ini.

Shikamaru ingat jika saat perang berlangsung, dirinya terjerat jurus _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Madara. Jurus mengerikan yang akan menjeratmu dalam dunia ideal yang merupakan buah keinginan terpendam yang dimiliki oleh hati kecilmu yang sebenarnya.

Dunia ideal yang membawamu ke dalam mimpi-mimpi indah yang tak pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupan nyatamu. Memberikan setiap kebahagiaan semu yang terasa begitu nyata adanya.

Shikamaru kembali memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum miris tatkala menyadari bahwa dirinya sempat terbuai dengan mimpi-mimpi semu tersebut. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk mengurut pangkal hidungnya, seolah hal itu mampu untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang tak terarah saat ini.

'_Mimpi yang merepotkan!' _Batin Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan sebuah helaan napas berat dari bibir tegasnya.

-TBC-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini ^^ Saya senang ternyata fic ShikaTema pertama saya dapat respon yang cukup baik dari kalian semua ^^ #Big Hug

Meskipun masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, tapi saya berharap kalian semua mau bekerja sama dengan saya untuk memberi masukan agar saya menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk membuat fic ini ke depannya ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak kepada para _reader, reviewer _dan _silent reader_, yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini ^^ Juga yang telah mem-_fav_ dan mem-_follow_ fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^^

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14 ^^

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Balasan _Review_

**galenix: **Wahh makasih banyak ^^ Sayangnya saya tidak merokok jadi tidak bisa update asap Hihi ^^ (Just Kidding) Siipp klo begitu ^^ Makasih juga buat koreksinya ^^

**mrsbubugig: **Siappp ini udha lanjut ^^ Makasih banyak sebelumnya ^^

**wedusgembel41: **Maaf baru bisa update ^^ Semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutan fic ini yah ^^ Makasih banyak sebelumnya ^^

** : **Salam kenal juga ^^ Makasih banyak buat semangatnya ^^ Makasih juga buat waktu luangnya untuk membaca fic abal-abal ini Hehe ^^ ShikaTema Forever ... Yes, of course! ^^

**setyanajotwins: **Siapp ini udha lanjut kok ^^ Galaunya Temari dichapter ini tidak terlalu banyak kok ^^ Makasih ya sebelumnya ^^

** :** Lucu-lucu Senpai ^^ Kebayang klo Shikamaru bilang seperti itu Hihi ^^ Siipp ini udha lanjut Senpai, makasih banyak ^^

**marciana: **Hehe kasian yah? Oke, ini udha lanjut kok ;) Wahh, makasih banyak yah ^^ Semoga di chapter ini feel-nya juga masih terasa ^^

**kimzy1013: **Maaf ya dipotong pas lagi galau-galaunya Temari, 'kan biar penasaran ^^ Um, Temari pulang atau gak masih dipertimbangkan Hehe ^^ Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya~... Makasih sebelumnya ^^


End file.
